Smells like Chocolate
by Jaycee Cheng
Summary: Noctis was a simple student who just transferred for the first day of school. Her old friend Stella loved him romantically but he rejects her, one day Noctis was begging Stella for a date. What makes Noctis change his mind?


**It's been a while since I've written the story **_**Smells Like Strawberries**_**. But now I made a sequel out of it. I hope you like the story.. it's called Smells Like Chocolate. ^_^**

It's 8:24 pm, Noctis was sitting on a dinner table with Stella at a big French restaurant, talking about high school and the first day of school. Their dinner was a bit romantic as it gets.

"So tomorrow's the first day, huh?" Stella smiled and drinks up some champagne.

"Yeah… I am a bit worried though." Noctis nods. Stella lowers the champagne glass, still holds the champagne in her mouth then gulps.

"Why?" She asked and smirked.

"Because I haven't been in school in a while." He rolled his eyes and stared at her.

"Hey.." Stella puts her hand into his cheek.

"Don't worry, Prompto and I will be just in the other room of the class. No need to get nervous, okay?" Stella gave him a lovely grin before raising his chin up. "So chin up, Noct!"

Noct smiled, seeing the girl's beautiful shiny eyes and her cute laugh.

"Thank you."

Later after dinner, Noctis was standing outside, hands in his pockets and waits for his driver to arrive.

"Prince Noctis…" A voice broke the silence. Noct turns around shy..

"Oh.. Hi, Stella." He whispers. Stella walks towards him, smiling.

"Can we do this again, next time?"

Noct's driver arrived and gets out of the vehicle to open the car door for him.

"Sure, I think that would be great." while walking towards the back door of the car. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Stella said farewell. Noctis gets in the car and held the car door handle. "Alright, I'll see you, Stella. Good night." before he closes the car door. Then the car took off and left. Stella left a smile before leaving also.

The next day at 6:00 A.M., the bell of his kingdom rang loudly and repeatedly. Noctis was on his bed, dazzily opening his eyes. He then looks around his room and drops his head on the pillow.

"Uhh.." He flipped and turned around, looking at the ceiling. A small pause came into him before getting up on his bed. Moments later, Noct prepared himself and picked up his school bag up. He walks and sits down on the long table, dropping his bag on the ground under the table. It's a shame to him that he has to have breakfast with no one but himself.

His companion opens up the silver platter. Noctis was astonished of what's his breakfast was. A vegetable salad met his eyes.

"A….salad?" He looks at his companion standing beside him. "Yes, my prince. A strong lettuce salad with cream fillings and yes, sir, it's good for your health especially on the first day of your educational era, my prince."

His companion then paused. Noctis doesn't seem to like vegetables that much. He throws up often if he decides to fill his stomach with greens.

"O..kay, I'll just…you know bring a sandwich with me if that's okay?"

"Of course, my prince. A sandwich it is." The companion soon left.

"Thanks." Noct dropped both of his hands on the table and stands slowly and firmly. He started to walk towards the hallway that leads the way outside of his elegant kingdom. He then made it to the stairs. (Where the soldiers shot him during the trailer.) His driver was waiting for him just outside to drive and take him to school. Noct slowly reaches on his pocket and pulls out his phone, calling his father while walking towards the car, carrying his bag. "Yes dad, I am going off to school…Yes I already told mom about…okay, dad..bye." He turns off his phone and puts it back to his pocket.

He opens the car door and gets in. His driver closes the door for him. He then rest his face on this fist as the car departs…

_Noctis' perspective_

_Ever since I am away from school for a while now.. I still get a little worried of what school will look like. Who will be my classmates are… Even though Prompto and Stella would also be there with me..._

The car then arrived outside the school with the other students staring. His driver immediately gets out of the car and opens the back door for Noctis. The students waited nicely for who, who will gets out from the elegant vehicle. It was a young prince who has a dark spiky hair with a fresh school uniform. The students were surprised of his appearance.

Noct walks towards the school with everyone staring at him, he then made eye contact with them as he passes them one by one with his hands on his bag straps.

"Wow, who is this guy?" One of the students asked surprisingly. "He's new, I don't know where he is from." One of the students answered.

Later..

The class has finally began, all students were already on their seats, chatting on each other. Noct sat down on his seat and drop his bag on the ground. He then rest his face on his fist with his elbow on the table as she waits for the all the students to enter the homeroom.

"Okay, everyone settle down. The class is about to begin." Said by a black man who has an enormous afro. A silence then came to the students as he introduces himself.

"Class, my name's Mr. Kaztroy, but you can call me Sazh." Sazh gave a nervous grin since it was his first day to teach at the school. He paused for a second. Noctis then noticed a girl sitting in the front row of the class, reading her book. The girl has a beautiful hairstyle and color, shining along with the light. She turns around slowly and notices him staring right at her.

The girl suddenly gave a smile. Noctis' eyes slowly widened and he returns the smile happily.

"Uhh…Hello? Mr. Caelum?" Sazh called his attention. Noctis then ceases to day dream and everyone in the homeroom stares at him. "Oh.." Noct paused. "My apologies." He said. The class then resumes and Sazh continues on what he's explaining.

_Noctis' Perspective_

_Okay..who is she? I've never seen her before. What is her name?..Uhh! Stop!..Stella would kick my ass if she knew I like someone exept her. Where's the girl, anyway?"_

Okay, everyone. Lunch time! Don't mess up the floors, got it?" Sazh commanded and left the homeroom for a minute. Everyone then let out their lucn. Noct lifts his bag and look for his. His eyes widened and was astonished that he didn't bring the sandwich that he had in mind earlier.

Noct drops his bag and rest his face on his fist once again, watching the others eat their lunch. Noct shuts his eyes and felt a little hungry already, a sound of a slow heartbeat was heard from himself. The hearbeat was beating faster and faster, still closing his eyes.

"Hey there.." A girl greeted Noctis, holding her lunch, a pair of chopsticks and a chewing mouth.

"Uh..hi." Noct sat down properly and blushes his face red.

"Can I sit next to you? I am also new here, I don't know anyone that much yet."

"Sure. It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks." The girl reaches for a chair and placed it next to him and sat down. Her eyes caught that he doesn't have anything to eat.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" She asked nicely and gave a wonderful smile."

"Oh I forgot to bring some.." Noct answered properly.

The girl paused, chewing slowly while looking at him. She then suddenly rolled her eyes and puts her lunch down the table. "You know what? Why don't you have some of my sandwich?" She reaches for her bag on the ground and took a sandwich.

"Here, I made them myself. I hope you like the taste." She smiled at him. Noct raises the sandwich close to his mouth before taking a quick bite at it." Noct chews as the girl observes him. She then lifted her hands towards him to shake his hand. "I am Lightning by the way but call me Light."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Light." He said with awkward pleasure and took her hand. Noctis suddenly felt…this feeling…that this Lightning electrifies him.. he felt electrified when he shakes her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Lighting asked.

"No, not at all." The boy grins.

"Okay. Well, class is about to start again. So…We can just talk again next time whenever we can. Is that okay? Prince?" She gave a small laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

A few hours later.

"Okay, everyone settle down. Hey, guys! Be quiet for a moment, would ya?" The whole class was talkative, paying no attention to Sazh or Mr. Kaztroy. Paper planes flying all over the homeroom. Sazh then pulls the desk drawer and reaches for something. The sound of the noise, the laughing, the chatting and the loud voices ceases when Sazh rang a bell. The noises suddenly Stops. Sazh then smiled, feeling the pleasure of silence.

"Okay, boys and girls. Tomorrow will be the anniversary of the fall of Cocoon so I am calling a half-day class tomorrow." Sazh raised a finger. "Now…"

"YEAH!" The whole class yells and all of them are so happy and excited when Sazh announced the activity. Boys and girls jumping up and down with bliss can be seen right through their faces.

Noctis was just sitting there, resting his face again. He didn't get excited or happy. He just sits there, quiet like nothing has ever happened. His eyes rolled lazily around the room, bored, then he suddenly catch Lightning staring at him. She looks away when made eye contact with him.

The school bell then rang. The students quickly stands from their seat and rushes towards the door of their homeroom.

"Hey, don't forget, test on Friday, page 88-89, clear?" Sazh catches up a reminder. "Okay, Mr. Kaztroy."

"Nice afro, Sazh."

"See ya, Mr. Kaztroy." The students compliment and said farewell to their teacher.

Noct picks up his bag and straps it to his shoulder then walks towards the door. Before he was able to open it, he looks back at the clean, quiet and flawless homeroom before opening the door and left.

"Lord Notis!" Stella runs towards him in the hallway ready to hug him. Noct's eyes turned bigger.

"Yaah!" He yelled. Stella wraps her arm around him happily.

"Oh, Lord Noctis! You have no idea how much I missed you this day."Noctis can barely breath on how the girl is hugging her.

"Okay, alright. You can stop now Stella." He slowly pushed her away.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Lord Noctis? Just Noctis would be just fine."

"Okay, Noctis." Stella pinched his cheeks as Noctis gives a small smile.

Stella attempts to hold his hand but he resisted awkwardly while walking in the street sidewalk.

"No.." Stella took his hand and wraps it against hers. "Hold my hand just like that, Noct." Stella leans towards him. Noctis was turning all red. "D-Do we have to do this in public?"

"Well don't you want to pretend?" Stella raised a brow. "P-Pretend what?" Noctis gulps.

"That I am your girlfriend." She smiled.

"Whaa?" Noctis was astonished of what Stella told her.

"Hey, Noct. What's with the face?" She tilts her head while their sweaty hands are still bound together.

"N-nothing. It's just that….what if…..instead of pretending….why not bring it to a real relationship?"

Stella leans more towards him and ask happily. "Are you serious, Noct? Is that mean, you want me to be your girlfriend?" She grabs his arm and smiles with her beautiful shiny-cute eyes.

"Uhh…I am just saying of what you suppose to do when it comes to situations like this because I don't want you getting hurt especially your heart." Stella blushes, his words touched her heart itself.

"But Stella…" Noct said. She gives a small "Hmm?'' while looking right at his eyes. "Maybe we can get this relationship out of the question for a while." Stella then lets her sweaty hand go from his. "Okay." Stella felt a little sad.

"Maybe I can take you home now." Noctis offers Stella a walk home.

"Sure."

"Come on." Noct wraps his arms around her as he gets her home. He walk her on her front door. "Thanks a lot, Noct." She bit her lips, Noct wondered why she is acting weird today.

"Why don't you call me, Noct?" She slowly opens up the front door half-way. Noctis slide both of his hand on his pockets. "Sure, Stella. I'll call you when I get home." Noct grins.

"Farewell, Prince." Stella laughs as she closes the front door.

_Noctis just can't feel the right way for Stella. He only treated her as a close friend..but that can change._

Later that evening...

Stella was in her kitchen, baking some nice chocolate cookies. She is wearing her Cloud 9 apron that she used to wear at her bakery. She placed a batch of baked cookies in the oven and sets it for 20 minutes. She closes the oven and removes her cooking gloves, wiping off her sweat on the forehead.

Her phone suddenly rang. It took about 6 rings until she picks up.

"Hello?" Stella faints.

"Hi, Stella." A voice of a boy came to her ear.

"Oh, hey, Noct." She felt a little happy that she can finally hear his voice.

"How did you know it's me?"

"Hmm.. Your voice?" Stella crossed her arm.

"So what's up?

"Great, you?"

"Good."

"…" An awkward silence broke their conversation.

Stella knows how to talk to a boy like Noctis. It is better to start the first conversation for him because she knows how shy he is, especially when it comes when talking to a girl.

"Hey, Stella?" Noct called her name.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask out? There's things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, really? You mean like a date?"

"…Y-Yeah..a date it is.'' Stella looks down. "Well, I don't think so. Look I'll be at the bakery after school, if you want to talk why don't you come by?"

"Okay, I'll try." Noct was confused about whether if he's going or not.

"Great!" Stella laughs and puts the phone down on the table.

"Whew!" She is so sweaty because of her chores and a lot of work.

The next day, Stella was at her bakery named_ Cloud 9_ with her friend Anna. Stella placed a group of baked chocolate chips and heated it in the oven.

"Hey, Anna would you keep an eye on them for me?" Stella asked her friend. Anna was the third best friend of Stella ever since they were little.

"Sure, where you upto?"

"Just outside for a moment." She left the kitchen and went half-way outside the door. Before she can open the main door, it was opened by a customer. She was surprise that the prince came.

"Oh, sorry, Stella. Are you busy?" Noctis asks politely. Stella paused for a while.

"Kinda…why?"

"Okay, here's the thing I wanted to talk about."

"Alright, Noct." She guides him to a chair. "Have a seat."

"Okay, thanks. I just want to ask you if you can pretend as my girlfriend, I know it sounds funny but please." Noct begs to Stella.

"Wha—Why? What happened, Noct?' She looks at him in the eye.

"My parents caught me off guard. I told them that I have a girlfriend which actually I don't, now they want to meet her." He then holds her hand. "Please, Stella…" Stella blushes and looks away.

Noct looks down….he sigh.  
"Fine…you can be my girlfriend for real, Stella." Stella looks at him quick. "but you just got to save me from my parents, they wanted to meet her tomorrow at 8:00pm." She is looking at him with her shiny-cute eyes. "Really, Noct?"…Do you really mean that?" Tears was slowly pouring from her eyes. "Yes." Noctis nods.

"Okay, Noct. I'll go." Stella smiled, wiping off her tears.

"REALLY?! YES!" He embraced and hugged her happily. They both laughed. He did a small smell of Stella's blonde hair "Ahhhh…Smells like chocolate."

"Hey, Stella your cookies are…." Anna walks out from the kitchen, seeing the new couple hugging. ''…ready." Noctis quickly backs off and they both blushed out of shyness. They both smiled at each other.

The End.

**I hope you guys like it. Finished it for just one night.. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
